


【900Gavin】倒灌

by Stephss



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephss/pseuds/Stephss
Summary: 墙禁锢他也庇护他。而当情绪终于倒灌，爱拥抱他也处决他。（盖文会在文中去世好一段时间，但是这文是HE，真的HE！前期基本上就是疯子和骗子两个人搭伙瞎过日子，但是这小两口到最后会好好的，我发誓！！！）
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

RK900从未打破自己的墙。他的设计如此——他是最快，最强的刑侦机型，永不会背叛命令，也不会觉醒。

所以他也从未曾真正爱过他的人类，因为他本身也并不懂爱。

他对他搭档的爱宠源于他的程式设定——如果他能营造一个他和搭档互相喜欢的氛围，那必定会提升他们的破案率——于是在盖文在和他初见时，RK900对盖文的纵容就已经开始了。

当盖文对他视而不见的时候，他仍然持之以恒地对那个冷落他的人一次次露出笑容。当盖文冲他发火的时候，他虽然会冷硬地申诉自己的观点，也会把止痛药和胃药随着一杯热水安静地落在那个人的手边，希望导致那个人暴躁的主要病痛能够得以缓解。盖文的侮辱性词汇也不会阻止他替他的搭档挡下子弹，或是完成报告。

软化盖文也是他任务的一部分，而他是那样优秀的原型机，让盖文动摇的速度比他计划的只快不慢。

一开始，盖文只会在RK900递上完美符合他胃口的咖啡时嘟囔着谁都听不清的话，然后慢慢的，他那声微弱的“谢了”，开始能被RK900的声音系统捕捉到了。在某次RK900从三楼一跃而下，把他们逃窜的嫌疑人轻巧地按倒在身下，顺利完成抓捕的时候，盖文纵然看起来满不情愿，但是确实第一次给予了自己的赞扬——“干的不错，锡罐头。”他说，把轻轻地一拍落在了RK900的上臂，纵使那句鼓励似乎让他自己的生理性地不适了。

RK900第一次对盖文讲冷笑话的时候，盖文被嘴里的咖啡呛到了，然后瞪大了眼睛，就像是他没有料到RK900有幽默模块一样（RK900当然有了，就在人际交往模块下面，占了他23%子模块的内存呢），然后马上板正起了脸，就像是之前咧开嘴角，眼里闪烁着狡黠的笑意的人不是他一样。

RK900的幽默习惯总是偏向暗黑那一卦，这其实很符合盖文的胃口。于是慢慢的，盖文再也不会装作自己没有被那些苦涩尖锐的笑话们逗笑。有很多时候，盖文在大笑完了之后会虚弱地对RK900抱怨他会因为被这些悲惨笑话逗笑了而下地狱的，然后又会马上振作起来，毫不在意地耸耸肩——“无所谓了，反正我总是要下地狱的。”他这时笑起来的样子总是格外恶劣又坦诚。

盖文就是一个这样的人，他绝对不是一个闪着圣光的小天使，他自己也知道，而且并不为此而有即使是最微小的一丝懊悔或骄傲。你可以骂他，但是他是那样热衷于自我贬低。“我他妈就是烂！”——这句话他说的太多，多到你可能都听厌了，于是你放任他自个儿骂自个儿。毕竟他懂的脏词比一般人多多了，在骂人方面还特别有创造力，想骂他你还比不过他。（其实也许汉克可以超过他，但是现在的汉克还是有涵养的，相比之下盖文着实是一条疯狗。）

他脾气恶劣，情绪暴躁，嘴巴很不干净，暴力执法的时候数不胜数，但是他以暴制暴，也会那样温柔地收起自己一嘴的脏话，磕磕巴巴，但是充满同情地对着那些受害者家属，或者是证人们轻声细语。

他也绝对不是你能在DPD能找到的最友好善良的朋友，但是他可能是你最能靠得住的同事之一了。

所以他不好相处，但是会为保护任何人毫不犹豫地挨上一刀或是挡下子弹。他会在你因公负伤的时候当着你的面和背着你都毫不犹豫地抱怨你受伤的事迹是多么沙雕的行为，以及你是怎么把一堆破事和烂摊子留给了他。但是你会在医院收到他的果篮与贺卡，会在出院前得知他帮忙抓获了那个导致你受伤的人，而且亲自把他踹进了大牢。当你重回警局的时候，他不会洋溢着温暖的笑容紧紧拥抱你，反而会抱怨那些欢迎你的同事有多么黏糊，以及效率低下，但是你会发现在你病休的时候，大部分或琐碎或紧急的案子都是被他帮忙结了。

而你永远不用向他道谢的，因为如果你这么做了，他会骂骂咧咧的，而我们已经知道了，没人骂得过他的。

盖文似乎善于在混乱，善良，和邪恶三者的边界上大跳特跳踢踏舞，很难说他是个爱掩饰真诚关心的小恶魔，还是有很强职业操守的大混蛋，于是一般人很难定义他的本质。但是RK900可不是一般人，他诞生的目的就是要比大部分的人更敏锐。

所以他知道，盖文两者都是。他是小恶魔，也是大混蛋。同样，他的的职业操守无可挑剔，而他的关心有多别扭就有多真诚。

因为当盖文终于意识到了RK900是一个有着自己想法的独立个体，并且认可了RK900作为自己的搭档之后，盖文会在茶水间聊天时有意识地让RK900也能参与进谈话，时不时地关注有没有人会邀请RK900一起吃工作午餐。他也会确保RK900能在警局里交到朋友，他自己促成了大部分，然后装作若无其事。

他们很快就变成了“朋友”。盖文的道歉视线飘忽，语气微弱，支吾的时间也很长，但是他冲RK900道歉了，为了零零总总的一切，而在RK900迅速地表示他接受盖文的道歉之后（主要是因为RK900不明白“被冒犯”），盖文松了一口气，然后小声地嘟哝：“靠，完了，这样我们他妈的是不是就算是什么朋友之类的”。也许盖文的本意在于自言自语，RK900却对此表示了肯定。

“他妈的是的。”他说，语气那样坚定诚恳，纵使他也并不懂友谊。

这是值得的，因为盖文笑了起来，平时总是满盛着戏谑的翡翠绿色的眸子眯成了一条温柔的线。

那时的RK900也不懂美和爱情，却仍然格外仔细地记录了这一刻——因为盖文笑起来的样子太稀少了，特别是在安全和纯粹愉悦的时候。

他们在变成“朋友”的五个月之后开始做炮|友，然后在另五个月后同居了。他们并不算“男朋友”，因为盖文也从没有定义这件事，虽然这件事是他先开口提出来的——一切其实必须是他提出来的，因为RK900不明白感情，自然也无法推动感情发展。

而盖文确实是提出一切的人，他却从没有想过是为什么。

那是一个在DPD警局值夜班的晚上，同盖文聊任何他人生中的重大决定一样，他视线飘忽，语气微弱：“Nines。”哦，对，他那个时候已经给RK900取了昵称了，毕竟，在床|上的时候，叫伴侣的全名总是有点扫兴。

于是他唤RK900的昵称，眼睫毛微微颤抖，几乎无法直视RK900，但是他饱含的感情是那样真挚：“你——嗯……我是说，安德森和康纳算是……同居？同居了吧，你看……操，我是说——那你愿意——嗯，搬过来吗？”

他的心跳的速度好快，在他的胸膛内扑腾，像是一笼振翅的鸽子们。

“乐意之至。”RK900说，他同往常一样监视着盖文的身体数据，于是回答得很快，因为盖文的心脏跳得太快了，这样对人类来说不太健康。

他回答得很迅速，而盖文的吻则还要更快。他的手轻轻捧住了RK900的脸颊，胸膛紧贴着RK900的泵汞，而他怀抱着的鸽子们的羽翼末梢擦过了RK900的胸部嵌板，在RK900的世界里震耳欲聋。

RK900回吻了盖文，而盖文嘴角带着笑意，在他好彩香烟残留的辣味背后，尝起来几乎是甜的。

盖文全程都阖着双眼，而RK900则一错不错地睁着他的视觉系统。

他们说不爱的那个人在亲吻的时候就不会闭眼，但是RK900在日后想谴责自己，又带着绝望庆幸——因为如果他闭上了眼睛，他就没有办法亲眼见证这么美丽的一刻了。

于是这就是一切的开始了，痛苦，爱情，又或者这两者本就是同源而生，相互交缠，相依而存。

盖文不好相处，和他分享爱情则更难。他并不是多温柔体贴的情人，但是他的感情炽热且诚恳。只要他甘于被一个人拥有，他就会从此降落在那个人的身旁，愿意用生命守护他的所爱之人。

他之后也确实这么做了。

而那个时候的RK900却只是在计算这会让他们的破案率提升多少。

所以说，RK900其实是一个感情骗子，而他在明白爱情的那一刻终于受到了自己的处决。

当然，那个时候就已经太久了，也太晚了。

但是现在的RK900幸运又不幸的，仍然被他的无知所庇护着。

康纳爱安德森警探，于是他督促安德森警探戒酒，运动，监视他的心血管健康，试图减少他的胆固醇摄入。

爱是克制，所以如果RK900爱盖文，他就不应该应承那些漫无目的的性|爱，而应该用那些漆黑的深夜听盖文讲述更加漆黑的过去，吻过他的疤痕，吻湿他干涸的眼眶，再吻干那些崭新的眼泪，向他承诺他永世的陪伴和忠诚。如果他爱盖文，他就不应该轻松地替盖文伪造医生的签名和处方，而是应该帮他清算他混吃的止痛药。他们会无休止地争吵，盖文也会在戒|断中反复地痛苦，但是终有一天，盖文会好起来的。如果他爱盖文，他就该哄盖文多睡觉，而不是买更多更多的香烟填满盖文的抽屉，在火机的焰心在风中摇曳时用自己的手掌挡住深夜的风，然后安静地陪盖文在阳台一支接着一支的抽，一直坐到天明。

但是RK900不爱任何人，于是他选择纵容他的搭档。

他和盖文相处的很好，因为他对盖文的纵容几乎是无底线的。

当安德森警探为必须咽下康纳做的午餐沙拉而痛苦抱怨的时候，盖文的午饭是RK900特意从盖文最喜欢的餐车买回来的汉堡，还加了双倍培根双倍起司。当安德森警探骂骂咧咧地被康纳拽着打卡下班的时候，RK900只会为盖文贴心地倒上更多的黑咖啡。康纳差点说服安德森警探从重案组退居侦察二线，RK900则毫不犹豫地抢下每一个最血腥可怕的案子，因为他的搭档是一个热爱危险的荒谬的人类。

也或许，盖文并没有那么热爱危险。他可能只是更热衷于在追逐，枪战，和生死搏斗之后，在肾上腺激素搏动心跳的轰鸣声高于一切的时候，和他并肩作战的搭档和爱人分享一个吻。

那个时候的吻总是带着硝烟和血，血有可能是殷红，有可能是湛蓝，也有可能是两者的混合，带着点铁锈味和钛的甜。那个时候的吻也总是带着些疯狂的笑意和劫后余生的释然，身上的伤痛有多深刻，那一刻就有多甘美醉人。

热爱这些似乎并不怎么荒谬，因为他的人类有点破碎，也有点无可救药的浪漫，但是RK900在明白之后却不敢细想。

因为那着实太痛了。

他是那样完美高级的机型，于是线路也格外精细，每当他心疼，其实都在过热和濒临自毁的边缘游走。只可惜他的完美还是在精细之上，无法真正的自毁。他是如此地擅长玩火，但是他的一切可以保护他，却无法庇护他的人类。

他自认为他的分析能力高于800型号，康纳却不止一次用忧心忡忡地语气提醒他人类何其脆弱。

RK900明白这个，他也明白他人类搭档的消亡会早于他，只是他没有想到这一天会来的这么快，这么仓促。

那是他亲手选择的案子，评估显示这不是他们一同参与过的最危险的案子，甚至连前五都进不了。他们接到了一系列安卓袭击事件，四个安卓的生物组建被强行掠走了，但是目前还没有任何死亡案例出现。

于是他们追踪到了Mcdougall-Hunt背后的一栋废弃的二层建筑，决定在一楼的楼梯处分开。他们并不是不谨慎，但是RK900虽然是最快，最强的侦察机型，躲藏的嫌疑犯却是军方遗失的战争机器。

他毫不费力地把RK900打成了筛子，然后直接把RK900的控制中枢撕了下来。RK900被瞬间切断了与外界的一切网络联系，他想让他的搭档现在离开，却无法动弹，或者出声。他躺在自己的血泊里窒息，只能眼睁睁地看着那个仿生人上楼。

他也不懂绝望，或是痛楚，但是在几声杂乱的枪响之后，那个仿生人把腹部和小腿各中了一枪的盖文粗鲁地推搡到了他的身边，而当盖文的绿眼睛聚焦到了RK900和他身下的蓝的时候，这两种情绪就刻在了盖文的脸上。

盖文不顾一切地向他爬过来，而RK900想求他趁现在离开这里，却无法开口发出任何声音。他也无法抬起手，帮盖文压住他腹部的伤口。在他破碎的视线里，红色的警报混合着盖文的鲜血，一步一步逼近他。

人类似乎对那个军用仿生人来说不值一提，RK900发现那个仿生人的部件有不同程度的残缺，而这款军用型的设计让他几乎兼容所有型号的部件。

盖文在佩枪被夺走之前成功发射出了三枚子弹，一枚击中了那个仿生人的泵汞，两枚镶嵌在那个仿生人的膝盖组件里。

这在通常情况下足以摧毁任何仿生人，除了他们眼前的这一个——他是一个有双泵汞和合金四肢组件的军用重型武器，而且在现在明显对RK900的泵汞和关节充满了兴趣。

军用仿生人跨过了盖文，顺便满不在乎地踢开了他，然后轻松地撕下了RK900的左腿，就像扯掉一只羽蚁的翅膀一样轻松，然后拔出了他需要的那个关节零件，似乎是颇为满意地审视了起来。

然后盖文就是在这个时候伏在了他的身上。他的胸膛遮住了RK900的泵汞，这明显让那个军用仿生人暴躁了起来，但是盖文没有理会那个军用仿生人。

急匆匆地，他把一个仓促地吻落在了RK900的唇上，这个吻和他们大部分的吻没有太大的不同，尝起来一半是破碎一半是血，但是这次盖文漂亮的绿眼睛里满盛的除了爱意，还有那样深刻的恨。

那恨意不是对他的，而是因他而起的。那个军用仿生人不把盖文当一回事，他真是大错特错了，有些时候，盖文比RK900要危险多了，因为盖文就是一个小疯子。他是一个那样破碎的人类，本身就没有多喜欢自己，爱他的人盛宠他，一遍又一遍的把爱娇的话说给他听，他才终于敢壮着胆子，多爱自己一点点。

RK900是个骗子，他不懂爱情，好听的情话却能生成很多，那些状似温柔的话不比任何谎言真实，但是RK900却善于伪装，尤其善于蛊惑最相信他的人。他的深情全是欺骗，而盖文却误以为这就是爱。

盖文拥有的很少，而把他世上仅存的锚夺走，就无异夺走盖文的一切。失去了他的所爱之人，他便也觉得自己没有什么还可失去的了。

盖文在一吻之后那样轻柔地抬起了RK900的脸颊，他翡翠绿的眸子和RK900冰蓝色的眼睛对视着，眼神近乎是对RK900的安慰，而RK900徒劳想要告诉人类他不会恐慌也不会疼痛——他从未觉醒——人类却对此一无所知，并执意在自己生命的最后保护他的伴侣免受痛苦，把一切绝望留给自己：“开启虹膜识别，执行人：盖文·李德，命令：强制关机。”

那本是DPD提供给所有仿生人警察的搭档最后的保护。人类何其脆弱，到头来，RK900脆弱的人类却保护了他。

“晚安，Nines。”盖文在时间的最后冲他最后笑了一下，然后黑暗吞没了RK900。

RK900不懂感情，但是他明白忠诚。他愿意追随他的搭档去往这世间的任何一处角落，也愿意追随他趟过地狱的烈火和岩浆。

他乞求过rA9了，但是当他睁开眼睛的时候，他被告知他终究还是被他的人类抛下了。

他的泵汞自始至终都没有被夺走，他不知道盖文是怎么做到的，他们本是两个必死之人，然而他活了下来，而盖文的葬礼在这周天。

TBC.

下一章就完结！这真的是我深夜喝的半醉一时冲动的产物，我觉得我明天醒了可能会为这半章的病娇程度后悔的，但是无论如何我保证一定让小两口好好过日子的！


	2. Chapter 2

奇怪的是，RK900的墙并没有碎——康纳对RK900说，而RK900不明白这有什么好奇怪的。

“你才刚刚找到你的 _伴侣_ （partner）……”康纳说。他的眼眶含着眼泪，RK900对此才感到奇怪——康纳从来都和盖文不对付，他哭也不可能改变盖文已经离世的事实，他的眼泪也并没有任何有效的受众。

如果条件需要，RK900会配合其他人在盖文的葬礼上流泪的，如果那能宽慰或悦纳任何人。但是在现在，他就算挤出一两滴泪，康纳已经明白他没有觉醒了，让那些仿生液体从他的眼眶流出来又有什么好处呢？

是的，他的任务失败了。他理应保护他的 _搭档_ （partner），而他的搭档却在任务中离世了。任务失败了，所以他会吸取教训，在与下一个搭档配合的时候更快速，更小心，更警惕。

他会学习，会变的更强，效率更高，但是他没有任何眼泪可流。

“如果你的墙现在还没有碎，900，我真的希望它永远都不会碎”。康纳的下颚绷紧了——他很明显不赞同RK900的想法——但是这也不是他们第一次意见相左了，RK900却不明白为什么这一次康纳的眼里几乎像是带着对他的怜悯和痛惜，就好像拥有了情绪就可以让他比RK900更高高在上，当情绪只是让他无意义地消耗机体稳定性的时候。

“我的墙就是以永不会被打碎的目的来设计的。”于是RK900几乎是骄傲地声明。“它坚不可摧。”

他的声明没有错误，而他坚不可摧的墙在盖文的葬礼举行的那一天也没有碎。

盖文没有家属出席这场DPD警局承办的葬礼，但是DPD全局都到齐了。

RK900是负责抬棺的人之一，当棺柩落在他肩头的时候，他闻到了新漆的味道，便不禁忍不住祈祷他们头顶那片湿度早在临界值之上的积雨云能不要降水。棺柩轻得出奇，他和缇娜警官扛前角，安德森警探与康纳抬后角，安排从人员身高和受力的角度来说极其不合理，但是所有人都坚持只有这样的安排能让他成为那个最后落下棺柩的人。RK900其实并不在乎他自己，他只是怕他们晃动得太厉害，会惊扰了某个习惯浅眠的人类永久的歇息，但是他并没有争辩。

他的任务完成得无可挑剔，但是缇娜警官本应作为第一个撒土的人，却遇到了一些麻烦。

——她握着铲子却动不了手，然后终于大声啜泣了起来。

底特律总是多雨，在缇娜警官哭泣的时候，雨终于不顾一个仿生人微薄的祈愿毫不留情地倾泻下来。没有人打伞，于是所有人的脸上与肩头都开始濡着湿意，盖在棺上的国旗也马上浸满了雨水，慢慢地软塌缩皱成了一团。

RK900环顾四周，没有一个人催缇娜警官。

即使继续淋着雨，活人会感冒，棺柩发霉的概率也会指数增长。

活人爱感冒就感冒吧，但是是他的人类的灵魂值得一个干燥的安眠之处。

于是RK900接过了那把铲子，抛出了第一铲土，精确地落在了棺柩的正中央。

泥浆飞溅在国旗上的样子是那样丑陋，当RK900在试图把铲子递回去的时候，缇娜警官扑进了康纳的怀里，终于开始放声大哭，但是RK900平直且坚定地举着那把铲子，直到安德森警官终于接过了它。

一个接一个的，警员们接过了那把铲子，但是他们的动作都很安德森警官一模一样——慢吞吞地铲起那么一点点的土，然后轻轻地把那点沙砾洒在棺柩与墓穴之间的缝隙里。

礼节，毫无意义的礼节。

——礼节没有帮助！

RK900想冲他们每个人这么喊，但是他仍然忍住了，因为他的人类也值得一场安静庄严的仪式。但是当所有人，包括缇娜警官都完成了他们的那一铲之后，他马上接过了铲子，然后快速地试图完成剩下的一切。

他看上去可能有些歇斯底里，因为福勒局长拉住了他的手臂：“……RK900，这只是个仪式，后面会有人专门来做这些的。”

“他的棺木是新漆的，硬桦木在漆刚上的时候最容易吸水，会湿的。”RK900却不觉得他还能再等下去了。

他已经阐述事实了，福勒局长的手却还是紧紧地回拉着他。雨还在下，他不明白这些人如果愿意追忆灵魂，为什么也同时忍心放任灵魂在潮湿中受冻。

“盖文，他很怕冷。”他几近乞求，而福勒局长放手的速度是那样快。

当一切完成的时候，RK900的黑色西裤裤脚已经溅满了泥，他却仍然不厌其烦地在上面仔细地一遍遍试图踩实那片土地——如果灵魂真的存在的话，他没办法追随那个人的灵魂而去，但是他起码可以守卫那人灵魂暂且歇脚的一隅。

等所有人都离开的时候，他仍然站在原地，替他的旧搭档撑着伞，守着两个小时以后的雨停。再五个小时，天黑了，硬桦木的漆终于干透了，RK900的西服外套也是。

RK900在离开前摸了摸自己的外套内衬。它在淋了雨之后变得有些皱皱巴巴的，但是仍然厚实且温暖。人类在生前总是很喜欢蹭RK900的外衣穿，于是RK900把自己的外套留下了，它栖息在人类墓碑的上方，袖口垂在碑前，几乎像是半个拥抱。

永别，李德警官。

他想，却仍然流不出眼泪。

他在墓园门口避开了一直在等他的康纳的目光。

“没有碎。”他说，但是这一次语气里的茫然替换了骄傲。他已经离痛苦很近了很近，但是就像隔着水族馆的玻璃看到了鲨鱼的牙齿，那威胁与窒息感近在咫尺，他却清醒地置身于事外，因为那屏障是坚不可摧的。

就算在那一刻，他觉得任由鲨鱼在他的颈间合上牙齿，让他被痛苦的洋流席卷而去也没有什么不好的，只要他能因此离那个人更近一分。但是他不睡觉，闭上眼睛也不会梦见仿生羊与二叉树，rA9与和人类的神不一样，从未慷慨地承诺过天堂。

他无处可去，只有黑暗与寂寞才是他的永恒。

“你的外套要不了多久就会被附近的流浪汉们拿走的。”康纳善意地没有对RK900一塌糊涂的机能状况评论任何，但是他似乎确实觉得这件外套不应该被留下。这套西装是盖文生前陪他一起挑的，也许这就是为什么康纳想要阻止他，也许是怕他后悔吧。

但是RK900不需要寄托与回忆。仿生人没有灵魂，可是外套也许有。于是如果他留下外套，而盖文也喜欢的话，他就能带走这件外套的灵魂了。

他这样说，而康纳一言不发。

因为那件外套不比任何仿生人有灵魂，而连康纳自己都不相信人类是否真的有灵魂。但是他什么都没有说。因为RK900也曾从不相信灵魂，直到他的人类离开。

“回家吗？”所以康纳只是冲着他的兄弟这样温柔地问询，而RK900点点头。家，他说，然后回到了盖文的公寓。

盖文的遗书妥帖地安排好了一切。他母亲生前留给他的几件首饰给缇娜警官，他的全手动挡雪佛兰归汉克，毕竟汉克可能也是全底特律为数不多的也能驾驶这辆车的人之一了，他的道歉和几盆小绿植是给康纳的。

他的公寓和猫则全部都留给了RK900。

加上盖文，这曾是RK900的家。减去盖文，公寓只是比停机间更大的一个盒子，遮风挡雨却不庇护他。再没有人庇护他了，但是RK900还有一只猫需要照顾，于是他留了下来。他不像以前那样在床上待机，没有了人类，他们的床太空旷，也不够温暖。他现在经常坐在客厅的沙发上待机。猫有时候会来陪他，有时候不。无论如何，RK900都很感激猫的存在，而他们沉默地分享一室的寂静。

寂静总是沉甸甸的。

RK900有点想念他的人类，如果他懂想念的话，也许会这么说。

RK900不懂想念，但是有的时候，他会去盖文的衣柜里待机。盖文的衣柜闻起来就像他本人，像是皮革拥抱火药，烈酒溺毙烟头。他是冲突的临界，矛盾体的本身，像硝烟融化梦境，破碎交织坚强。他辛辣且甘甜，不好入口但很上头，而RK900有时候就放任自己局促地蜷缩在人类的衣柜里，放任自己被人类的气息灌醉。

RK900的墙则一直没有碎。

在RK900重回到警局，当所有警察都用那种怜悯又克制的表情看着他的时候，没有。

在他第一次穿上盖文的皮夹克去执勤，而汉克拍了拍他的肩的时候，没有。

在他终于完成了闪烁在他任务列表顶端的，把那个夺去他人类生命的仿生人捉拿归案的任务时，没有。

在他铐上那个仿生人，然后那个军用仿生人大笑着向他叙述他是如何虐杀所有受害者，包括RK900的人类时，也没有。

没有痛苦或者是快意，什么都没有。于是他除了拷上那个仿生人，把他带回警局之外，也没有任何额外的举动。

康纳和汉克就不太一样了。在审讯室里，当他们第一次听到那个军用仿生人开始讲起盖文的事情的时候，审讯室的录像在那一刻突然被切断了十五分钟左右，而当监控再次亮起的时候，那个军用仿生人基本上已经是半损毁的状态了。

“——这是严重违规——”RK900闪着红圈，在康纳踏出审讯室的那一秒把他堵在了门口。

“这是不幸的自毁事件。”康纳的语气里明显毫无悔意。

“你手上的钛都没有蒸发！”RK900向房间看去，安德森警探则当着他的面在那个军用仿生人脸上擦着自己的拳头。

他们的知执法犯法和态度恶劣简直让RK900难以置信。

“我要举报你们。”他斩钉截铁地声明，康纳却只是耸耸肩。

“请便。”他说，拍了拍RK900的肩，离开了，安德森警探紧随其后，干了一样的事情。

“我会的！”RK900冲着他们喊。

他上交了他的报告，三次，却每次都被福勒局长驳回了。

“盖文也许是个混蛋，但是他是 _我们_ 的混蛋。”康纳在某一天对RK900说，也许是在解释，也许不是，而RK900问他是不是在为自己动用私刑而认罪。

康纳只是给了他一个拥抱。

于是这件事情到最后也不了了之，RK900的墙也仍没有碎。

在盖文的生日，没有。

在某些天气格外好，夕阳格外美丽的日子，或是在底特律的初雪里，没有。

在感恩节，圣诞节，情人节，在所有人都与家人与伴侣交换着笑容，而RK900独自一人，也没有笑容可以给予的时候，没有。

在冬假，春假，病假，在RK900濒临报废好几次又在维修站冰冷的桌面开启视觉成像系统的时候，也没有。

一年过去，接着是两年，没有。

在他们家里盖文常喝的早餐咖啡过期了的时候，没有。

在RK900重新买了新的早餐咖啡，然后一次又一次的在它们过期时整罐整罐地丢掉它们的时候，没有。他仍然坚持买那一款Folgers早餐咖啡，为了招待客人，他的理由如此。

~~虽然能用早餐咖啡招待客人的机会平均一年不超过0.3次。~~

第二年末，另一位警员坐进了盖文曾经的工位，盖文留下来的咖啡杯被RK900带回了家，缇娜警官结婚了，转到了交通部，从此警局里再没有人会再和他聊起盖文了，但是RK900的墙没有碎。

第三年，第四年，仍然没有。

第三年，盖文留下的猫因病去世了。生活对于RK900来说是像是格外残酷的减法，他们从两个人一只猫，到一个人一只猫，然后终于变成了现在，只剩下RK900一个人了。第三年，时间还给他减去了很多别的。

比如说，盖文的衣柜闻起来也不像盖文了。RK900已经很小心了，他总是记得仔细地关上衣柜门，那样贪婪且谨慎地看守着盖文最后留下来的些许痕迹，像是赤贫者守护着他最后的存款。但是那些气息终究还是随时日复一日毫不留情地寡淡了下去，把他棱角锋锐的人类模糊成了一团虚影。

比如说，漏水让他损失了那块沾满了猫毛的地毯。曾经，猫咪和人类总是喜欢会抱作一团，在上面滚来滚去。

比如说，独自一人时他再也不笑了。

RK900的破案率很高，因为如果他不呆在警局而是回家，在有的时候，RK900觉得自己仿佛要被房间里寂静击碎了。

但是无论如何，他的墙坚不可摧。

永远。

于是他蹒跚着上班，下班，受伤，愈合。他静坐过假期，病休与无数个夜晚，独自一人，没有过得好，也没有过得不好。

第四年，康纳和汉克从宠物收容所带回来了一条脸上有伤疤的小狗送给了RK900，这是他许久以来的第一个加法。RK900给它取名为盖文。盖文在到达收容所之前在街上流浪了很久，是个脾气不好的小家伙。他护食，不甚亲人，每次RK900一开门，它就老想着向外跑。他是一只暴躁且麻烦的小狗，极其讨厌项圈。RK900不管把定位装置放在哪里，它都要大发脾气，不吃饭也不理人。于是RK900给家里能装监控的地方都装上了监控系统，但是还是经常要大半夜地到街上去找他。

“盖文！”数不清多少次了，RK900在底特律的冬夜，一条街又一条街地呼唤着，举着他的手机问过路的每一个人他们有没有看到一只小狗，一只“脸上有伤疤，经常不耐烦地大叫，但是其实很可爱“的小家伙。

这个盖文归根结底还是乖巧的。RK900不介意整夜整夜地去寻找，只要他的小狗最后能回到他的身边，在他的臂弯里冲他大发脾气。

小狗盖文总是会回来，和人类盖文很不一样。人类盖文只离开了一次，但是RK900至今都没有把他找回来。

没有关系，因为RK900饲养一只叫做盖文的小狗，本就不懂想念，心碎，绝望，与痛苦。

第四年，康奈总是找借口来看他。第四年，RK900慢慢好了起来。

第五年，他是警探了。福勒局长犹豫地问他愿不愿意接受另一位警员作为搭档，RK900毫不犹豫地回答说他从来都不会拒绝任何安排，这一个安排也没有任何例外。

于是他有了新的搭档，名字叫做加里。他吸取了教训，从不纵容他的搭档。他会说“早上好”，不倒咖啡，不抢案子。在执勤的时候，他会讲几个烂笑话，偶尔附和着气氛笑一笑。

总而言之，在第五年，他们相处的不错。

盖文送给康奈的绿植多肉在第五年已经不知道繁殖到了多少代。康奈每隔一端时间都会买很可爱的小花钵装起一两株多肉，然后送给RK900。在小狗盖文谋害了第二钵多肉之后，RK900发现和所有的盖文讲道理都没什么用，转而开始把那些多肉们存放在自己的办公桌上，耐心地给它们浇水。

他的新搭档加里总是对RK900的多肉花园频繁地赞不绝口，频繁到康纳特意在午休时提醒他可以送给加里一盆。

“他想都不要想。”RK900断然拒绝。他的新搭档暗示得很明白了，但是RK900是不会把他办公桌上的那些宝贝多肉们送给他的。

于是在第二天，康纳带来了两株新的多肉。

“谢谢你！它们是第22号和第23号！”RK900微笑着捧起了它们，然后在办公桌上小心地调整它们的位置，试图让它们的每一片叶子都能均匀地享受到阳光的照射，而康纳翻了个白眼。

“你等会要记得把22号送给你的搭档。”在RK900能够提出任何异议之前，康纳竖起了手指阻止了RK900的发言。他指了指23号：“盖文的多肉”，然后是第22号：“我昨天在Costco买的。”

“好的。”这次RK900爽快的点头了。“但是我必须指出，如果是这样的话，Costco的多肉不叫第22号。”

“它就是一盆普通的植物。”RK900冷淡地评价，似乎看不出那盆多肉的可爱。“我不给普通的植物取名字。”

“那原来的23呢？”康纳指了指那盆远比不上现成商品的小多肉。

RK900却明显偏心地用指尖碰碰那株多肉，动作很温柔，像是一个问好：“你是盖文的多肉，你现在叫22号了。”

康纳觉得他的兄弟需要一场相亲，但是到最后，他也只是纵容地冲那盆拥有了RK900认可的小多肉点了点头：“你好，22号。”他说。

总而言之，确切地说，在第五年，在康纳的帮助下，RK900和新搭档相处的不错，经常被安排约会，但是仍然单身。

也是在第五年，在某个再普通不过的早上，RK900在迈入警局的时候在门口撞见了刚好准备出去的卡姆斯基。

“啊，RK900，幸会幸会，我刚刚就是在和福勒局长谈起你呢，他等会儿会通知你具体细节的，但是仍然，这是我的名片，我期待你的来电与拜访。“他说，而站在他身边的克洛伊上前一步，在与他握手的时候把一份电子名片礼貌地传送了过来。

RK900却只能闪着红圈僵直地看向站在卡姆斯基身后的那个人——确切地说，仿生人。

那个人像是从他的回忆里走出来的一样崭新，除了他额角的信号圈，和眼神里的冷漠。

“……盖文？”他轻轻地唤，像是声音再大一点，就会打碎这个梦了，虽然他也知道这一切已经是一场梦了，因为他的盖文本就不是一个仿生人，而他无论梦想什么，也只不过是在海市蜃楼上筑着更多幻想罢了。

他唤，盖文却并不看他。

卡姆斯基却笑了起来。“他是原型机，不过还只是半成品呢。”

RK900不知道自己在期盼什么：“他会量产吗？”他想重新拥有那个人类，即使只是拥有一个空壳子，因为他已经一无所有了，能拥有任何幻象，也比曾经要好。

他是那样期待，纵使有一个小小的声音不停地嘟哝地他不愿意和任何人分享即使是一个空壳子。

卡姆斯基却摇头了。“不，他是非卖品。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dbp，这次写的时候啥都没喝，然后就写多了……  
> 下章一定一定一定完结！


End file.
